


Loaf of my life

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bad Puns, Bread, F/F, Fluff, Supercorptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: "Do you have any banana bread, but like without the banana?" Kara asked lamely as she realized how stupid that sounded the minute the words came out of her mouth.Lena laughed, "no, I can't give you the banana bread without the banana; that's literally just plain bread."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947832
Comments: 31
Kudos: 372





	Loaf of my life

**Author's Note:**

> 2\. Baking
> 
> Based on this prompt: No, I can’t give you the rosemary bread without the rosemary, that’s literally just plain bread.
> 
> I, of course, changed it a little bit.
> 
> Kara is still a reporter at CatCo and Lena is a baker extraordinaire.

Lena was proud of her little bakery shop that she had built from the ground up. She hummed to herself as the timer to the oven signaled that the newest batch of bread was finished.

She pulled it out of the oven as she ran around getting ready to open up for the morning. Jess had just finished wiping down the display cases in the front to get it ready for the new loaves. Jack was cleaning the tables as Sam made sure the register was all ready for the day. Lena smiled at her little crew as she handed Jess the hot tray of flavored loaves.

Jess took them in her gloved hand and proceeded to arrange them nicely for display. Sam walked over to turn on their neon 'we're open!' sign that was placed next to their 'all you need is loaf!' one.

Jack had gotten it for Lena as a gag Christmas gift one year and Sam thought it was positively hilarious. Lena had seen enough bread puns in her lifetime, but she decided to indulge her little chosen family letting Jess put it up next to their open sign.

The morning was quite busy as it was Saturday and people were constantly in-and-out for fresh loaves. Lena was busy running around the back making new ones as Jack, who was occasionally her assistant baker, helped her as the orders piled up.

Jess and Sam had their hands full up at the front too as the line of people patiently for their fresh loaves grew by the minute.

Across the street, Kara Danvers looked out her apartment window at the line that went out the door from the bakery across the street. She had lived across the cute little shop but for some reason never went inside. She had seen it go from an abandoned little hole-in-the-wall shop into a popular full-fledged bakery. She was even surprised that she never went considered how much she enjoyed baked goods. She always just seemed to be getting pastries at Noonan's since it was right next to CatCo.

So, on this fine Saturday morning, she decided to drag herself out of bed and treat herself to a latte and a nice pastry.

Kara exited her apartment and by the time she had walked across the street, the line had died down at the store was practically empty. She saw the sign in the window that said 'Bakeology' above one that read 'all you need is loaf!. She allowed herself a small smile and laugh at the funny bread pun.

When she opened the door, a little bell dinged above her head to signal her arrival. She bit back a moan as the smell of fresh bread hit her. Looking around at the cozy little shop, she spotted the cute potted plants that lined the windowsills and noticed the pride flags that hung on the walls behind the counter. Kara was instantly hit with a feeling of acceptance and home as she couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

Kara could feel that someone was staring at her as she glanced up and sure enough the cashier was looking directly at her. The tall brunette didn't seem ashamed that she was staring as she continued to do so until Kara broke their little staring contest with a blush.

She turned to the display case that housed various flavors of bread such as carrot, banana, and kale. Kara wrinkled her nose at the last one as she tried to hide her disgust knowing that the cashier was still staring at her.

While Kara thought that the cashier was pretty, she just didn't seem like her type.

Meanwhile, in the backroom, Lena was furiously mixing another batch of her famous vegan kale bread. All the health fanatics of California seemed to love it and she always sold out before noon on Saturdays.

Normally, baking calmed her stress but right not it was the source of it. She had turned to baking after graduating college at age fourteen with a dual degree in mechanical engineer and business. After going to graduate school for her Ph.D., she found that she didn't want to take over the family business. She left Metropolis to come to National City and pursue her dream of opening up a bakery. She had always baked in her free time and enjoyed it very much as it was somewhat of a science, a subject she greatly enjoyed. Hence, the science name of her bakery.

Lena was yanked out of her thoughts as the oven beeped and she ran over to open it, not wanting the bread to burn. Suddenly, Sam bust into the back room through the double doors separating the kitchen and the front.

"Lena! There's a really hot girl out there right now," Sam practically yelled as Lena startled at the sound of her voice, almost dropping the tray of loaves.

"Sam! She can probably hear you," Lena hissed as she pulled out the rest of the loaves from the oven.

Sam rolled her eyes and waved her hand, "whatever, but you need to have a look at this girl."

"Why?"

"Because I said so," Sam insisted as Lena rolled her eyes, "and you have to go out there anyway so…"

Lena couldn't argue with that as she let out a huff and balanced the trays of loaves in each hand.

Sam grinned as she held the door open for Lena as she stepped out with the trays. It was then she noticed the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen in her entire life.

Maybe she was exaggerating a bit, but before she could stop herself, her eyes trailed up and down the blonde's figure. Her beach waves were tied up in a ponytail and she had cute brown glasses perched on her nose. She was wearing a very tight dark blue button-down that clung to her broad shoulders and her sleeves were rolled up to accentuate her muscled forearms. Lena could tell that she had to have abs underneath that shirt. The shirt itself was tucked into black chinos paired with simple brown oxfords.

Lena nearly dropped the trays of bread when the most vibrant blue eyes turned to lock with her deep green ones.

Kara was searching the bread for something that didn't have fruits, vegetables, or nuts in them when she heard a door open. She saw the tall cashier from before, but behind her, juggling two trays of hot bread loves, was the most beautiful human being Kara had ever laid her eyes on.

Kara almost forgot to breathe for a second when her eyes met those emerald orbs from across the room. Her jaw almost dropped at how ethereal the other woman seemed.

Lena felt Sam give her a small push in the blonde's direction as the tall brunette snickered behind her. Lena turned around to glare at her since she couldn't flip her off with the trays in her hands.

The baker tried not to look at the blonde goddess as she walked up to where she was standing and opened up the case next to her.

Kara was pretty sure that her brain stopped working as she blurted out an awkward "hi."

Lena turned her head slightly as she grinned at the blushing blonde next to her, "Hi, can I help you find something?"

Kara gulped at the other woman's voice was smooth as silk. Kara thinks that if she recorded an audiobook that's all she would listen to for the rest of her life.

"Um, hi, I'm Kara," the reporter suffered out as she mentally kicked herself for not even answering this beautiful woman's question.

"Hi, I'm Lena," the baker replied with a small smile as she placed the loaves delicately inside of the case.

"Do you have any like banana bread, but without the banana?" Kara asked lamely as she realized how stupid that sounded the minute the words came out of her mouth.

Lena laughed, "no, I can't give you the banana bread without the banana; that's literally just plain bread."

Kara blushed as she nervously scratched the back of her neck, "yeah I realized how dumb that sounded right after I said that. Would you believe me if I said I was a journalist?" Kara laughed awkwardly as she continued to ramble, "my brain just dies when talking to pretty girls."

Lena blushes at the last statement as she smiled at Kara, "well, in that case, I would be happy to make you just plain bread."

"Wow, thanks! I guess I didn't bake a complete fool out of myself," Kara grinned as she slid in the cheesy pun.

Lena let out a laugh at the dumb bread pun and shook her head, "you better watch that mouth, I can take my statement back."

"Do you want to see the other things I can do with my mouth?" Kara blurted out before her eyes widened, "oh my god I did not mean to say that out loud."

Lena laughed, cheeks red at the suggestion as she shook her head, "take a girl out for dinner first then we'll see."

Kara startled, surprised she hadn't scared Lena away yet. Her look of shock morphed into a confident smirk, "you bread my mind. What time do you get off work?"

Lena wrinkled her nose at the endless bread puns the blonde seemed to have, "we close at 8 if that's not too late for you."

Kara grinned at the cute way Lena wrinkled her nose as she resisted every muscle in her body from reaching up and 'booping' it. "8 o'clock is perfect. I'll be here by 7:30, that okay?"

"Oh, um yeah that's fine," Lena said, unsure of why Kara wanted to come so early.

It was like Kara bread read her mind, "I just want to spend time with the gorgeous woman that bakes bread. Also, gotta get my plain bread from you after all."

Lena smiled as she pulled out her phone, "I'll make you your damn plain bread. Give me your number so you can tell me when you're on the way."

Kara took out her phone and they traded phones to input their contact information on each other's phones.

Lena took her phone back and snorted as Kara's name was saved as '🍞 of my life' in her contacts. "God, do you ever run out of bread puns?" she asked the blonde reporter with a smile. 

"What can I say? I'm on a roll," Kara gave her a shit-eating grin as Lena couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her throat.

Sam looked over as she heard her best friend laugh more in these five minutes than she's ever heard her for all the years that she's known her for. She could also hear the hot blonde making terrible bread puns which she knows Lena hates. Yet here Lena was, laughing at them like they were the funniest things she's ever heard in her life. Sam smiled to herself, content that Lena might have actually found someone to make her happy.

"Hey, did you hear about the two slices of bread that left the bakery?" Kara asked the shorter woman.

Lena shook her head as she already sensed another cheesy joke coming.

"Well I heard that they wanted to grow mold together," Kara couldn't help but giggle at her own joke as Lena's laughter mingled with hers.

Lena rolled her eyes fondly at Kara, a smile permanently fixed on her face.

\------

Years later at their wedding when they both stood at the altar, Kara, repeated that dumb joke to her in her vows and Lena couldn't stop the wet laugh that came out of her throat.

"You really are the loaf of my life," Lena replied, voice wobbling as she brushed away her happy tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting everyone!
> 
> Kudos to good pal the [ Tumblr OTP Prompt generator ](https://prompts.neocities.org/) for helping me out once again.


End file.
